Not consolation
by Nyarna
Summary: Remus, Sirius und der verdammte Vorhang. Inspiriert bei Jeff Buckley. Übersetzung.


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. In diesem Fall noch nicht mal die Story an sich.

**A./N.: **Das hier ist eine **Übersetzung**. Das Original stammt von **Thieving Gypsy** (danke an dieser Stelle für die Erlaubnis), das heißt alles, was nicht sowieso JKR gehört, gehört ihr, und ich gehe mal wieder leer aus:-(

Es gibt noch eine weitere Übersetzung einer ihrer Storys, nennt sich „addicted to" und ist ebenfalls sehr lesenswert, wirklich. Falls ihr sie lesen wollt, und das solltet ihr dringend tun, könnt ihr das hier: http Doppelpunkt Doppelslash www punkt Slash s Slash 3189419 Slash 1 Slash (tut mir Leid, dass dieser Link so versaut ist, der löscht sich sonst leider. Macht euch die Mühe und tippt ihn ab, es lohnt sich, echt)

Not Consolation 

Du hast nie ernsthaft daran geglaubt, dass sie dir erlauben würden, zur Schule zu gehen. Aber sie haben es getan.

Du hast nie daran geglaubt, dass du jemals Freunde finden würdest, denen du genug vertraust, um ihnen deine Geheimnisse zu erzählen (dass du entsetzliche Höhenangst hast, absichtlich eine Aufnahme von Cliff Richard besitzt, gerne andere Jungs küsst und abgesehen davon ein Werwolf bist). Aber du hast sie gefunden.

Du hast nie daran geglaubt, dass Sirius dich verraten würde, aber er hat es getan. Und nachdem du geglaubt hast, du könntest ihm nie verzeihen, hast du es getan.

Es gibt Leute, die behaupten, du wärst gerissen. Aber sie liegen falsch, wie so oft.

All das denkst du in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der du mit blassem, herbstlichem Sonnenlicht in deinem Gesicht, Vogelgezwitscher in deinen Ohren und vor allem Sirius an deiner Seite erwachst. Er tupft mit einem Schwamm das Blut von deinem gebissenen Arm, die Stirn konzentriert gerunzelt, und versucht offensichtlich, nicht zu laut zu atmen, um dich nicht zu wecken. Es ist zu spät dafür und er weiß das auch, aber trotzdem ist er weiterhin ruhig.

Er sagt dir guten Morgen und du murmelst irgendwas, als er sich vorlehnt, um deine Decke wieder zurechtzuziehen, er fragt dich, wie du dich fühlst und du antwortest ihm, dass du nah dran bist, dich absolut scheiße zu fühlen. Er lacht leise, sein Haar ist zerwühlt und streift deine nackte Brust, als er sich aufrichtet und es schmerzt, weil du genau an dieser Stelle eine Schürfwunde hast. Als du ein Keuchen unterdrückst entschuldigt er sich. Er entschuldigt sich ständig, für alles. Es gibt wenig Dinge, die du dir mehr wünscht, als dass er damit aufhören würde, aber immer, wenn du ihm sagst, dass er damit aufhören soll, entschuldigt er sich dafür, dass er sich entschuldigt hat, und in diesen Momenten willst du ihn schlagen.

Peter ist draußen im Tunnel und weist euch darauf hin, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen, und Sirius steht auf und entschuldigt sich wieder mal, und du seufzt tief, nachdem er gegangen ist und berührst die Kratzer, die Wunden und die rosa angelaufene, leichte Bisswunde, wo Momente zuvor noch diese Haarlocke lag. Du wünscht dir, sie wäre immer noch dort, und es wäre dir egal wie sehr es wehtäte, weil es so viel mehr weh tut, dass sie jetzt weg ist.

**Grace**

Lily sagt dir, dass sie dich liebt, und sie ist betrunken und weint, und du weist sie darauf hin, dass sie das nicht tut, und sie sagt dir, das sie es doch tut, aber natürlich tut sie es nicht und du weißt das, und du erinnerst sie wieder und wieder daran, solange, bis sie noch mehr weint und ihr Gesicht in deinem Pullover vergräbt und sie sich die Ohren zuhält mit ihren zitternden Händen. Das flackernde Licht im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums verwandelt ihr Haar in Feuer und geflochtene Strähnen in heiße Verzweiflung, und du hast Angst, es zu berühren, weil du fürchtest, du könntest deine Hände daran verbrennen, obwohl du weiß, dass es Blödsinn ist, schließlich sind es nur Haare.

Du berührst es schließlich und streichelst es und spielst damit, solange, bis sie ruhig ist. Sie sagt, dass es ihr Leid tut und du sagst, es ist okay. Sie sagt, dass sie dumm und albern ist und du sagst, dass sie es nicht ist. Sie sagt, sie liebt dich nicht wirklich, aber sie wünschte, sie könnte es und vor allem wünschte sie, dass du sie auch lieben würdest, einfach weil du so süß und reizend und nett und intelligent bist und du denkst, verdammt, du willst doch nur sagen ich bin _mild _und _harmlos_ und _sicher_? Bitte.

Du fragst dich laut, warum sie eigentlich nicht versucht, James zu küssen, wo es doch so offensichtlich ist, dass sie es will, und ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick trifft deinen, als sie sagt, warum versuchst du denn nicht, Sirius zu küssen, wenn es so offensichtlich ist, dass du es willst? Du sagst ihr, dass sie abhauen soll und sie entschuldigt sich.

Du hast die Nase so gestrichen voll von Leuten, denen ständig alles Leid tut. Ganz egal, ob es ihnen um dich oder für dich oder wegen dir Leid tut, immer du, der mit den gebrauchten Roben oder der, der keinen festen Freund hat. Sie machen dich krank mit ihrem ewigen Mitleid.

**Last Goodbye**

Du bittest ihn, dich zu küssen, und er zögert.

Und was machst du jetzt? Du bettelst, als wärst _du_ hier der Hund.

Küss mich, sagst du. Nein, du flehst. Du legst deine Hände auf seine Wangen, und sie sind rau und voller kurzer Bartstoppel und immer noch kalt von der Nachtluft und dem Wind über dem Quidditchfeld und alles an ihm ruft in dir das Gefühl hervor, eine riesige Kolonie Schmetterlinge würden in deinem Bauch leben, und du atmest gegen seine Lippen und bittest ihn. Bitte, sagst du, und du versuchst, nicht verzweifelt zu klingen oder so, als ob du den Tränen nahe wärst, obwohl du das doch bist und nicht einmal wirklich weißt, warum eigentlich. Bitte küss mich. Aber küss mich aus Verlangen, nicht aus Mitleid heraus.

Er tut es.

Vielleicht _ist_ es Verlangen. Vielleicht nur Mitleid. Das ist eine Frage, die schwierig zu beantworten ist, wenn sich Hände in deinem Haar vergraben und kratzige Haut sich sanft an deiner reibt, und du willst nicht länger darüber nachdenken, weil irgendwo in deinem Kopf eine unfreundliche Stimme ´Mitleid, Mitleid, alles nur Mitleid singt, es ist noch schwieriger als herauszufinden, ob Sirius dich versteht.

Und so schaltest du den Teil deines Gehirns ab, der denkt, und der Teil, der fühlt, schaltet auf Overdrive, und du drückst ihn auf einen der Sessel in eurer Nähe und küsst ihn mit genug Verlangen für euch beide.

**Lilac Wine**

Es vergehen zwei Jahre und vier Monate, bis du ihn das nächste Mal küsst. Du sitzt in James Garten und versteckst dich vor der Welt, weil James Tante unglücklicherweise betrunken war und höhnisch und dir neun Mal in zwanzig Minuten gesagt hatte, wie sehr sich dich doch bedauert, schließlich bist du ein Monster und wirst niemals heiraten, so wie ihr Jamie es gerade getan hatte, nur dass sie dich nicht wirklich bedauert. Da war Angst in ihren Augen und sie würde niemals zu nah neben dir stehen und als du sie gefragt hast, ob sie nicht noch etwas trinken möchte, hat sie ein bisschen zu schnell nein gesagt.

Es ist gut, dass du ihr nicht wirklich Leid tust. Mit Abscheu kommst du klar. Du bist daran gewohnt.

Du sitzt im Garten, ein dunkler kleiner Schmutzfleck von braun und grau im unklaren Licht und Flieder, und du lauscht den schwachen Tönen der Hochzeitsmusik, die die Luft erfüllt wie der Rauch der letzten drei Zigaretten aus der zerknautschten Zigarettenpackung, die du Peter geklaut hast. Es ist eine kalte, feuchte Nacht und das Gras ist immer noch nass von dem Regen des Nachmittags und durchtränkt deine Kleidung, aber das ist egal, schließlich kennst du Trocknungszauber und es ist ja nicht so, als würde ernsthaft jemand deine Hinterseite mit genug Aufmerksamkeit begutachten, um das zu bemerken, oder nicht?

Du sitzt im Gras und rauchst zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben und du denkst mehr, als du eigentlich denken möchtest und trinkst mehr, als du eigentlich trinken solltest und du bittest Gott, denjenigen zu segnen, der Accio entwickelt hat und so dafür gesorgt hat, dass du nun nicht aufstehen musst.

Später kommt Sirius aus dem Haus und setzt sich auf die Schaukel, die vom dicksten Ast des größten Baumes hängt. Er hält eine Zigarette in der einen Hand und eine Bierflasche in der anderen und ist offensichtlich ziemlich betrunken, denn er schaukelt zu hoch und gibt amüsante kleine Geräusche alberner Fröhlichkeit von sich, als sich die Hälfte des Flascheninhalts auf den Rasen unter ihm ergießt, und eben deswegen ist es so offensichtlich, dass er zu ist, er amüsiert sich nur über seine eigene Ungeschicktheit, wenn er betrunken ist, aber das ist okay für dich, schließlich bist du selber auch betrunken.

Er sieht, dass du an der Wand sitzt und will, dass du zu ihm rüber kommst und du rufst zurück, dass du dir ziemlich sicher bist, dass du das nicht kannst, deine Beine sind wackelig und gehorchen dir nicht, und so setzt er diesen Gesichtsausdruck höchster Konzentration auf und schafft es, dich mit Accio rüber zum Baum zu holen (und du bittest Gott, diesem erfinderischen Mann noch ein bisschen Extrasegen zukommen zu lassen und antwortest nicht, als Sirius dich fragst, warum du lachst) und dann stoppt er die Schaukel und drückt dich auf seinen Schoß und legt seine Arme warm um dich und sein Kinn auf deine Schulter. Er sagt, du riechst wie ein Mädchen, und du erklärst ihm, dass du Lilys Shampoo hast leihen müssen an diesem Morgen, und er sagt, oh, okay, und dann fragst du ihn, warum er das tut, warum er dich festhält und seine Nase in dein Haar drückt und, oh Gott, warum küsst er deinen Nacken? Er antwortet nicht, weil er dich immer noch küsst und du drehst dich zu ihm, soweit du das eben in seinen Armen kannst, und fragst ihn noch einmal.

Weil ich dich will, sagt er, nervös und leise. Und zwar nicht, weil ich betrunken bin oder weil ich niemand Besseren finden kann, obwohl das irgendwie schon wahr ist, wirklich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemand Besseren finden könnte, selbst wenn ich hundert Jahre suche, oh Gott, du hast keine Ahnung, was für Dinge ich denke und ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich dir das sagen soll, oh, scheiße, ich bin betrunken, tut mir Leid, ich bin betrunken, kann ich dich küssen?

Du kannst nicht viel sehen im Dunklen und in diesem Nebel und du balancierst bedenklich auf seinem knochigen Knie und schaukelst leicht, und die alten Roben und dein Bauch drehen sich in viel zu viele Richtungen und du fühlst dich unsicher und unwirklich und so, als würdest du verrückt werden, aber dann küsst er dich und es ist, als ob alles Gute, das es jemals gab in dieser Welt genau in diesem Moment geschieht, heute Nacht.

**So real **

Du fragst dich, was Sirius ist. Ist er dein fester Freund? Das ist so ein schrecklich jugendliches Wort, aber Partner klingt spießig und alt und wie Geschäftspartner, die Frage beschäftigt dich über Tage und Wochen und Monate hinweg, und so fragst du Sirius und er grinst dich lüstern an und sagt, dass er dein _Geliebter_ ist und dann wirft er sich auf dich und drückt dich auf die Couch, sitzt rittlings auf dir und zieht dir dein T-Shirt über den Kopf und küsst dich, bis du atemlos bist und deine Jeans sich wie ein Gefängnis anfühlt und: du denkst, sagt er, und er zieht dir die Jeans über die Hüften. Hör auf zu denken, du sollst jetzt nicht denken, du solltest einfach mal nur fühlen, und über was denkst du überhaupt ständig nach? Du fragst ihn, ob Geliebter nicht etwas Schäbiges und Geheimes ist, wie wenn Männer mit ihren Sekretärinnen schlafen und ihren Frauen erzählen, sie müssten lang arbeiten? Sirius lacht und wirft deine Unterwäsche auf den Boden, neben deine Jeans, und leckt dich langsam mit der rauen Fläche seiner Zunge und fragt dich, was zum Teufel du eigentlich meinst, und du fragst ihn, ob er dich liebt, und er sagt, hör endlich auf so zu klammern, verdammt, glaubst du, ich würde deinen Hintern abschlecken, wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, und du sagst, oh Sirius, du bist ja immer _so_ romantisch, ich bin der glücklichste schwule Werwolf von ganz Camden, und er lacht und wirft seinen Schlafanzug in die Ecke und küsst dich, und er sagt, ich liebe dich, er flüstert die Worte gegen deine Lippen und später stöhnt und schreit er sie, und du fühlst dich besser.

Ich liebe dich, sagt er wieder, viel später, als der Mond im Fenster beinahe voll ist und der Wind Beschwörungen durch den Raum bläst wie ein gigantischer, surrealer Flötist. Du weißt, dass er denkt du schläfst, weil er es wieder sagt, aber dieses Mal sagt er, ich liebe dich, aber ich fürchte mich davor, dich zu lieben, und er kommt dir näher und hält dich fester, als fürchte er, du könntest verschwinden wie Rauch oder Träume.

Peter hat dir am nächsten Tag etwas zu sagen, und er scheint verwirrt und verängstigt zu sein und wartet, bis Sirius den Raum verlässt, bevor er anklopft.

Und das ist auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise der Anfang des Albtraums, der euch alle einsaugen und vernichten wird.

**Hallelujah**

James und Lily und Peter sind tot.

Sirius auch, sagt eine unfreundliche Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf, und dieses eine Mal stimmst du zu.

Sie sind tot, und du bist kalt und gebrochen, aber Harry ist sicher.

Irgendwo weit weg singt ein Kirchenchor.

Du setzt den Kessel auf und wartest darauf, dass der Tag zu Ende geht.

**Lover, you shouldve come over**

Er war nicht tot, nicht wirklich, eigentlich noch nicht einmal nahe dran am Tod. Du kannst nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren, als er nach dem ganzen Chaos des Turniers zu dir kommt, um bei dir zu bleiben, und eines Abends streckt er die Hand aus und bedeckt deine Hand mit seiner eigenen, und nachdem das erst passiert ist, kannst du auch nicht mehr aufhören, ihn zu berühren. Es sind unschuldigen Berührungen, aber dringend notwendige. Du sitzt zu nah neben ihm oder nimmst seine Hand, wenn er versucht, Toast mit Butter zu bestreichen, und er sagt etwas über Abhängigkeit von Anderen, das dich beinahe schon wütend macht und so nimmst du deine Hand weg, aber dann kommt wieder dieses Es tut mir Leid Es tut mir Leid Ich hab das nicht so gemeint Es tut mir Leid, und er nimmt sich das Messer zurück und greift nach deiner Hand. Er verfehlt sie und drückt stattdessen einen ungeschickten Kuss auf dein Handgelenk und wenig später sitzt ihr im Wohnzimmer, still und ineinander verknotet und versucht, eine ganze Dekade des Nichts wettzumachen mit einfachen Berührungen von Händen an Händen und Händen auf Schultern und Fingern, die durch Haar streichen.

Ist das genug, fragt er? Ich weiß, es geht zu schnell und wir haben alle Scheiße dieser Welt, über die wir reden müssten und, oh Gott, ich bin ein Wrack, ein verdammtes Wrack, ist es wirklich das, was du willst? Ich will dich, sagst du, nichts anderes, ich will dich, und er atmet langsam aus und schließt die Augen und drückt sanft deine Hand. Ich bin zusammengebrochen und hungrig nach deiner Liebe, und es gibt keinen Weg, diesen Hunger zu stillen, und du sagst ihm, dass er die Klappe halten und Dinge einfach so lassen soll, wie sie sind, und wenn er ein gebrochenes, verhungertes Wrack, dann ist das auch okay, weil du nirgends hingehen wirst und wenn ihr alle Scheiße der Welt habt, über die ihr reden müsst, dann könnt ihr ganz einfach die Tür absperren und die Feuerstelle blockieren und das Telefon abstecken und einen auf verlorene Welt machen.

Es ist nicht zu spät. Es ist nie zu spät.

**Corpus Christi Carol**

(Er hat schreckliche Albträume. Seine Stimmung ändert sich von Tag zu Tag, mal ist er fröhlich, mal verärgert, manchmal hat er Angst oder ist albern, aber alles ändert sich, sobald die Sonne untergeht, oder eigentlich ist es immer das _Gleiche,_ die Nächte unterscheiden sich nicht untereinander, er hat jede Nacht diese Albträume, und du hast keine Ahnung, was du tun sollst, damit er aufhört zu schreien, und so singst du ihm vor, so wie du früher Harry vorgesungen hast, damals, als er noch klein war, und du hoffst, dass er dich am nächsten Morgen nicht dafür verspottet)

**Eternal Life**

Als Sirius durch den Vorhang gefallen ist, hast du Harry gesagt, dass er für immer gegangen ist, obwohl sich diese Worte wie Rasierklingen angefühlt haben in deinem Mund, und in diesem Moment war es egal, ob das wahr war oder nicht, solange Harry ihm nur nicht hinterher sprang. Sirius hatte so oft gesagt, dass Harrys Sicherheit Alles war, wichtiger als der Himmel und die Hölle und Alles eben, Remus, das verstehst du doch? Du hast ja gesagt, natürlich hast du verstanden, und Sirius hat gelächelt und deine Stirn geküsst.

Aber du fragst dich, ob er wirklich für immer gegangen ist. Nicht alles macht sofort Sinn in der Mysteriumsabteilung, natürlich nicht, steht ja schon im Namen, also ist er vielleicht nicht weg, nicht wirklich, und vielleicht muss man es nur untersuchen und darüber nachdenken und dann das Problem lösen, so wie man ein überdimensionales Kreuzworträtsel löst oder hundert Milliarden Rätsel. Du fragst Dumbledore danach und er rät dir, es dabei zu belassen, und du wirst ärgerlich und verfluchst den alten Mann und betitelst ihn mit Unmengen schrecklich unhöflicher Namen und schreist und wirfst Dinge und schlägst gegen die Wand, sodass du dir drei Finger brichst.

Es gibt keine Zeit für Hass, sagt er ruhig, während er deine Hand heilt, und du sagst, natürlich gibt es Zeit für Hass, ich habe alle Zeit der Welt für Hass, wenn Sirius tot ist, denn wie kann es jemals wieder irgendetwas Gutes geben in dieser Welt, wenn er tot ist. Dumbledore sieht dich an über den Rand seiner Brille, als wolle er dich für deine Melodramatik tadeln, und deine geheilten Hände hören auf zu schmerzen und verspüren mit einem Mal das Verlangen, ihn zu schlagen, denn er weiß etwas, es ist so offensichtlich, er weiß etwas, und er sagt dir nicht, was es ist, und deshalb fragst du ihn wieder und noch einmal und dann noch einmal, und dann bekommst du eine Antwort.

Ja, er ist tot, sagt Dumbledore. Er ist nicht in einer anderen Dimension verloren gegangen und er fällt auch nicht in einen bodenlosen Abgrund. Sein Körper tut das vielleicht, niemand weiß, was hinter dem Vorhang existiert, aber alles, was zählt und alles, was du an ihm geliebt hast, alles, was ihn zu Sirius gemacht hat, ist tot. Es tut mir Leid, aber er ist tot.

Er ist tot, er ist tot, er ist tot, sagt die unfreundliche Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf, und du willst, dass die Stimme leise ist und fragst Dumbledore, warum er sich so sicher ist und dann wünscht du dir, du hättest nicht gefragt, weil dann keine Hoffnung mehr übrig ist und es eben endgültig ist.

Vor vielen hundert Jahren, beginnt Dumbledore, als man begann, den Vorhang zu untersuchen, da wurden Tiere und Kriminelle durch den Vorhang gestoßen, und man hat ihnen Seile um den Bauch gebunden und das andere Ende des Seils an einem Stein außerhalb befestigt, sodass sie nicht verloren gehen konnten, und das, was mit ihnen geschah, war schlimmer als der Tod, viel schlimmer, es war so viel schlimmer als verloren zu sein, dass keine Aufzeichnungen bestehen und wir unsere Vorstellungskraft verwenden müssen. Nimm deinen schlimmsten Albtraum und verdreifache ihn und dann verdreifache ihn noch mal, und dann füge die zweifach verdreifachten Albträume aller Anderen hinzu, und nicht einmal das kommt dem nahe, was den Tieren und Kriminellen, die durch diesen Vorhang gestoßen wurden, geschehen ist.

Deine Knie verweigern den Dienst und du sinkst zusammen, bis du auf dem Fußboden sitzt und auf die Fortsetzung wartest, wenn es denn eine gibt.

Seitdem ist ein Fluch auf die Schwelle gelegt, sagt Dumbledore, aber das Wort Fluch verbindet jeder mit etwas schlechten, und wenn die Geschichten wahr sind, dann ist es mehr wie ein Gnadensstoß. Euthanasie im Voraus.

Avada Kedavra, sagst du, und Dumbledore nickt. Es tut mir Leid. Er ist tot.

Du fragst dich laut, was du nun tun sollst.

Lebe, schlägt Dumbledore vor. Lebe genug für euch Beide.

Ich kann das nicht, sagst du. Ich versuche doch schon, genug für James und Lily zu leben.

**Dream Brother**

Harry bringt dir eine Tasse Tee und du dankst ihm, wortlos und nur mit den Augen, denn nach sprechen ist dir nicht zumute, und als er dich fragt, ob er sich setzen kann, da nickst du, und so lässt er sich unbeholfen auf der Kante des Bettes nieder und hält seine Tasse mit beiden Händen, als wolle er sich hinter dem Dampf verstecken, oder zumindest sieht es so aus. Du fragst ihn, ob er irgendwas will, und er sagt, gleich, kannst du kurz geduldig sein? Dann entschuldigt er sich und du schließt die Augen und wünschst dir kurz, ganz einfach tot zu sein.

Du bittest ihn, einen Kompromiss einzugehen, und er runzelt die Stirn und sagt, ja, okay, und du sagst, dass du geduldig sein und ihm so viel Zeit geben wirst, wie er braucht, solange er sich nur nie wieder in deiner Gegenwart entschuldigt, selbst wenn er einen Grund dazu hat, und er blinzelt und zieht an seiner Lippe, als er wieder sagt, ja, okay.

Und so nippst du an deinem Tee und wartest.

Als Harry beginnt zu sprechen, geschieht es abrupt und sehr leise, und er fragt dich, ob du denkst, dass er sich albern verhält, wenn er denkt, dass Sirius immer noch irgendwie da ist, nicht physisch, das wäre gruselig, und auch nicht wie ein Geist oder Engel, der über ihm wacht mit Flügeln, die sich entfalten und kräuseln in einem andersweltlichen Wind. Nein, meint er, es ist nicht so, als wäre er gleich hier im Schlafzimmer, und dann holt er zitternd Luft und vergräbt den Kopf in den Händen und gibt vor, nicht zu weinen. Ich bin so müde, sagt er. Ich hab Angst und bin die ganze Zeit so müde, ich meine, ich werde nicht blöd oder weinerlich, sondern einfach nur so müde und ich vermisse ihn so sehr, aber das allein ist schon albern, ich kannte ihn doch kaum, nicht so zumindest, wie du ihn kennst, gekannt hast, meine ich, aber ich tu es trotzdem, ich vermisse ihn so, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es das gewesen sein soll, dass nichts mehr übrig ist und er ganz einfach nirgends ist, oh Gott, ich, und dann hält er inne und weint richtig, wie ein Kind, oder wie Lily geweint hat, damals am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum 1977, und du hältst ihn zum ersten Mal in fünfzehn Jahren und merkst nicht einmal, dass du selber auch weinst, bis Harry die Hand aussteckt, um die heiße Träne abzuwischen, die von deiner Nase auf seine Stirn gefallen ist.

Ich höre, was du sagst, willst du sagen, und ich verstehe deinen Schmerz, ich _weiß_, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du solange geweint hast, dass du nicht mehr atmen kannst, weil nichts mehr übrig ist in dir, weil du Blut und Luft und Gedanken und deine ganze verdammte Seele rausgeheult hast und alles über die ganze Welt verstreut ist und du es ganz einfach aufgeben willst, weil du weißt, dass du niemals fähig sein wirst, all die kleinen Teile zu finden und zusammenzufügen, das ist viel zu viel Arbeit und da ist sowieso niemand, der es bemerken und schätzen würde.

Aber du sagst nichts davon.

Du drückst ihn nur an dich und wartest darauf, dass sich die Welt zu drehen aufhört.

**end**

**A./N. **Und? Was sollt ihr jetzt tun? Richtig.


End file.
